<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magnetic by Here_to_procrastinate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491008">Magnetic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_to_procrastinate/pseuds/Here_to_procrastinate'>Here_to_procrastinate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Monkey D. Luffy, Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, Everyone Loves Monkey D. Luffy, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_to_procrastinate/pseuds/Here_to_procrastinate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami and Bonney talk about the captain of the Straw Hats and his influence on others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boa Hancock/Monkey D. Luffy, Jewelry Bonney &amp; Nami, Monkey D. Luffy/Everyone, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, every pairing is onesided</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magnetic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry, if it isn't completly canon complient, I didn't fact check everything. Hope you still enjoy!</p><p>By the way: The Pirates Festival is a non-canon event said to occur at various points over the years, where pirates come together and interact. A special Pirates Festival was held in the film One Piece: Stampede as part of Douglas Bullet's plot to become Pirate King.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started with Luffy being hungry. And honestly: Wasn’t that a typical start for one of the Straw Hats' adventures?</p><p>So, the captain was hungry and Sanji hadn’t started cooking yet. Obviously, the boy couldn’t wait for dinner and searched for food elsewhere. After a lot of trial and error he caught a seagull, but not without nearly sinking the ship and hitting Zoro straight in the face.</p><p> The swordsman - broken out of his sleep - avenged the hit to the face. A brawl emerged with Luffy laughing maniacally and the ship nearly sinking once again. Just the second time this day, Nami thought, not that bad of a record.</p><p>While her crew mates were trashing each other, the navigator spotted a piece of paper attached to the poor bird that caused the fight. </p><p>“What is it?”, Robin asked, appearing out of nowhere. Nami hated it when the other woman did that.</p><p>“An invitation…”</p><p>“Huh? An invitation? To what?”, Luffy stretched his neck to his navigator’s side; Zoro instantly forgotten.</p><p>“Hmmm… another Pirates Festival…”</p><p>“Yes! That was fun! Let’s go!”</p><p>“It was not fun!”, Chopper and Usopp screamed in union. Their captain just laughed.</p><p>“But this one is different”, Nami continued, “there won’t be any marines – at least that’s what it says – and the Festival… it’s for you Luffy!”</p><p>“For me? Huh. But it’s not my birthday… is it?”</p><p>The navigator rolled her eyes: “No, it’s not your birthday. It says that it is meant as a thank you for everything that you did for the pirate world.”</p><p>The rubber man blinked: “But I didn’t do anything for anyone.”</p><p>Robin petted the boy’s head: “You did a lot without noticing it, Captain. But this invitation… it could be a trap. Interesting.”</p><p>“That’s not interesting!”, Chopper und Usopp interfered again.</p><p>“Suuuuper! A Festival for us!”, was Franky’s only input.</p><p>“Not really for us, for Luffy”, Zoro smiled. He whole heartedly agreed that the boy deserved to be celebrated and if it was a trap then they would protect their captain. No problem there. </p><p>“Is the Festival organized by the Barto Club by chance?”, Sanji asked coming out of the kitchen.</p><p>Nami nodded.</p><p>“How would you know?”, Luffy asked cocking his head.</p><p>“Just a hunch.”</p><p>“It’s only a few hours from here…”</p><p>The rubber man punched his fists into the air: “Let’s go! It’s a party! There will be food!”</p><p>“Yohohoho, let’s go! ~ ”, Brook started singing.</p><p>From there on it was a done deal. Without planning for anything bad happening whatsoever. Sometimes Nami hated her crew.</p><p>~</p><p>Half a day later the party was in full play. It hadn’t been a trap, and no one was hurt yet. Besides a few – or rather a lot – injuries caused by friendly duels.<br/>
But what to expect with so many high bounty pirates on one island? There had to be more bounty money in form of heads on this island than the whole government owned.</p><p>Nami was drinking her twentieth tumbler of rum while inspecting the people around her. In front of the navigator sat Jewelry Bonney. She was a pretty heavy drinker and was the only one still in the game. Everyone else around the redhead was either puking or laying on the ground.</p><p>“Your captain”, the pink haired woman slurred, “he’s rather popular, isn’t he?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Nami searched for Luffy in the crowd. Bonney was right he was surrounded by pirates. Obviously, there was the Barto Cub hanging onto everything Luffy said and even listening to the disgusting sounds he made while eating.</p><p>“No surprise. I mean you heard the speech Bartolomeo held for him at the beginning, right?”</p><p>The Captain of Luffy’s Fan club had praised every fibre of Luffy and had told everyone how he was blessed by even seeing his idol.</p><p>The other woman chuckled: “Yes, but that’s not what I meant.”</p><p>The redhead glanced back to her captain. The pirate empress Boa Hancock clung to Luffy’s arm as if he were the only thing keeping her alive. She looked at him like he looked at meat or Sanji at every woman he saw.</p><p>At first the Straw Hats had been surprised when Hancock had nearly passed out at the sight of their captain and then asked if it was finally their happy day. If they would marry now and if Luffy felt as light as her because of seeing the pirate empress.</p><p>The Straw Hats' captain had chuckled: “Nice to see you too! But no, I still won’t marry you.”</p><p>Completely ignoring the rejection Hancock had fainted into his arms because he had said that it was nice to see her.<br/>
Sanji would have probably killed Luffy right there on the spot if Hancock hadn't been in his captain's arms. The other Straw Hats had just taken it in stride. Weirder things had happened.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t get it either… the most beautiful woman in the world and she is in love with Luffy of all people.”</p><p>Nami took another swing of her drink and thought about what she had just said. Thought about Luffy saving every person he thought of as worthy without wanting any payback. Saving people from the government, other pirates or even themselves. Giving people back their will to live. Giving people a reason to live. Every member of their crew would lay down their life for Luffy in a moment. Without hesitation.</p><p>Even if he was loud and obnoxious, he was magnetic in a way she couldn’t explain. He was like the sun: if you had somehow stumbled into his orbit, you couldn’t live without him anymore. The only difference was that you wouldn’t burn if you came to close. You would only fall in love with his being even more. And he didn’t even realise what he did to other people. Binding them to himself for life.</p><p>“Or actually… maybe I get it.”</p><p>“You in love with him too?”</p><p>“Nahh, definitely not. I pity every poor soul that is. I think he never had a single romantic or sexual thought in his life.”</p><p>“Hmm. Then Hancock might not be the only one deserving your pity.” Bonney raised her arm and pointed dowdy at another person in the crowd. Nami laughed as she saw who the other woman meant.</p><p>“No way. Ther’s no way that he sees Luffy that way.”</p><p>“You sure? Look at him.”</p><p>And so Nami knitted her eyebrows and studied Trafalgar Law. He stood a little outside the crowd taking a sip from a flask every once in a while. Law was talking to some – to Nami – unknown female pirate that was definitely flirting with him. The surgeon of death seemed to be pretty unimpressed by her – maybe not as unimpressed as Luffy had been at the speech of Bartolomeo or the marriage proposal of the pirate empress – but still unimpressed.</p><p>At first glance Law seemed bored out of his mind but following the sight of Law, Nami realised that he was looking at her captain. And even if it was subtle, he was looking at Luffy with such a heat that if you had realised it you couldn’t unsee it anymore. On top of that there was something else in his eyes…</p><p>“Is he jealous of Hancock?!”</p><p>“It seems that way!”, Bonney laughed.</p><p>The navigator shook her head and drained her beer. That was too much input in too little time.</p><p>“I mean… I guess it makes sense. Luffy saved him from Doflamingo and from his own self. Declaring them friends after not even five minutes and doing everything in his power to make Law see his own self-worth… another drink please!”</p><p>The barkeeper shuffled on preparing another drink. He seemed baffled by the conversation of the two women.</p><p>“Make it two. Also: I will pay for the lady”, the pink haired pirate captain declared.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>“Don't mention it. Do you think there are other once?”</p><p>Nami nodded: “I mean… there is our swordsman.”</p><p>“The green haired one? Zoro it was?”</p><p>The navigator nodded again.</p><p>“Hm. What a bummer. He’s hot.”</p><p>The redhead shuddered. She didn’t want to think about her crew mate in that way, even though – objectively speaking – the other woman was probably right.</p><p>“He has known Luffy for even longer than I do, and they have some kind of special bond. If the captain ever listens to anyone it’s Zoro and from what Sanji told me, Zoro was even ready to give up his own dream for Luffy. He’s like his protector. Luffy protects all of us and Zoro protects Luffy – if he ever needs to. That’s how it has always been. At the beginning I thought Zoro sees him as a little brother but after some time…”</p><p>“Do you think he will ever act on it?”</p><p>“No… I don’t think so. Like I said he knows Luffy best and Zoro fights for everything. If he thought, there would be the slightest chance that they could be more than captain and first mate he would have already talked to Luffy.”</p><p>“That’s actually pretty depressing.”</p><p>Nami shrugged and looked for the swordsman between all the other pirates. He was propped up against a tree, switching between drinking and sleeping. From time to time he opened his eye to look at his captain, as if to see if he was still there and still alright.</p><p>“I think he made his peace with it.”</p><p>The two women sat there in silence for a few minutes.</p><p>“So… anyone else?”</p><p>The navigator laughed drily.</p><p>“Only every princess we ever came across, but besides that… no.”</p><p>Bonney raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“How many princesses could you have possibly met?”</p><p>“You won’t believe how many royalties are out there waiting for Luffy to save them.”</p><p>With a clunk Nami sat down her beer.</p><p>“So, I hope you won’t use this knowledge against us if we ever fight?”</p><p>The pink haired woman watched the Straw Hats’ captain as he jumped onto his swordsman’s shoulders and waved his first ally. His smile as bright and big as ever.</p><p>“No, I won’t. Actually, I’m rather intrigued by your captain.”</p><p>Nami snorted.</p><p>“Be careful! That’s how it always starts!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! Please leave a comment if you have time for it! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>